1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table leg support assembly and, more particularly, to a leg support assembly which conveniently permits a plurality of tables to be easily interconnected in alternative configurations with a minimum number of legs. The invention also relates to a method of assembling table tops in a wide variety of geometric configurations with a minimum number of legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In office and hotel environments it is frequently desirable to take modular rectangular table sections and arrange them to achieve a particular geometric configuration. Individual table sections can be arranged lengthwise, for example, to create an elongated table, or in an L-configuration if desired. However, when tables are thus arranged, the resulting unit has more legs than is necessary to achieve a sturdy and pleasant-looking assembly. In a lengthwise configuration, for example, pairs of legs are duplicated at the joinder of two adjacent table sections. In an L-configuration similar duplication of legs occurs at the two juxtaposed corners of the tables. The resulting assembly thus appears to be haphazardly or crudely assembled. Moreover, the arrangements available, limited by the generally rectangular planar configuration of the table top, are often less efficient than desired. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a table leg support system which permits sectional table tops of different configurations to be interconnected in a variety of configurations with a minimum number of legs. It is further desirable to provide a leg support system which permits multiple tables to be reconfigured from one geometric assembly to another with a minimum of effort.